The introduction of facsimile document producing machines in modern offices already crowded with computer related equipment, for example wor processors, monitors, keyboards and printers, has created two additional separate and distinct space demands on the office, i.e. space for the facsimile machine and space for the documents produced. The facsimile machine to operate must be connected by a telephone cable line to a telephone outlet located in the office, thereby limiting its location to a position relatively near the telephone outlet. Furthermore, inasmuch as a facsimile machine includes complex and fragile circuitry and has greater weight than a telephone, it should be placed in a well supported stand or table for mounting for it cannot withstand the shock of being dropped, as most telephones can. It is for this reason that the typical telephone stand has not proven satisfactory as a facsimile machine stand. Rather the facsimile machine requires a new more stable stand constructed for adequate support.
Of equal significance to space planning, the facsimile machine is adapted to produce a large quantity of documents requiring prompt attention by a plurality of recipients having differing local addresses and differing subject matter which should be segregated upon receipt, for example separated by client, subject matter, content, recipient, sender, etc. Furthermore, the typical facsimile paper is itself very supple and bends readily requiring adequate storage lest it be damaged. When facsimile machines were first introduced it was common to have the output of the facsimile machines pile up in bins or in heaps on the floor to be picked up and segregated at various intervals. This has not proved an effective manner of handling the receipt of what should be considered priority electronic mail. Facsimile transmissions, furthermore, being high priority documents should receive the immediate attention of the recipient, and therefore place special demands on prompt and early segregation of the documents such that the recipient will be able to identify the incoming documents to deal with them in a timely manner. Heretofore, standard document holders used to hold incoming mail have had open tops, two or more sides and a base. Such storage device requires individual space in addition to that required for the facsimile machine. Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a compact, simple shelf document storage apparatus which provides for storage for documents and a mount for a facsimile machine.